


Well

by an0ther_dreamer



Series: 3 O'Clock and All's… [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Merlin lays on his back in his prince’s bed and plots his escape.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 3 O'Clock and All's… [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Well

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 o'clock in the morning at Camelot Castle and six characters aren't sleeping soundly. 
> 
> I was going through some old files on my computer and I found this string of half-finished drabbles. So I’ve cleaned them up and completed them. Judging by the date stamp, these drabbles are set between seasons one and two. I hope that you enjoy them.

Merlin lays on his back in his prince’s bed and plots his escape. He and Arthur had, well, and it had been very nice—  
  
Arthur throws an arm and a leg over Merlin.  
  
“Stop thinking so loudly,” Arthur grumbles into his neck.  
  
“… So, you admit that I can think?”  
  
“Put out the light and go to sleep. Idiot.”  
  
Merlin looks down to where the prince wraps around him like a vine and over to the bedside table where the candle burns, just out of reach.  
  
Merlin’s eyes flash golden and the candlewick snuffs itself out.  
  
And all is well.


End file.
